chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Fruits, Herbs, and Vegetables
__NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ The Plant Entry *'Found in' The areas that the plant can generally be found; Price How much the average apothecary, herbalist, or tavern owner will charge for a useful unit of the plant; Special Effects Any special or extraordinary effects the plant may have when consumed; DCs 'Lists any relevant Knowledges and their DCs, as well as the Survival DC to find the plant in the wild. A Survival DC - indicates the plant cannot be found in the wild, or can only be found in a very specific place. Fruits The flame fruit of Hldaskkr are a potent, magical fruit. They are soft, slightly furry orange fruits that give off the glow of a lit candle for about 8 hours after they are picked. Their flesh is tender, and juicy, with a flavor not unlike a warm apple. Altough there is a hard pit inside, flame fruit cannot produce any trees, making them a geographically exclusive crop. Dwarves have been known to harness and refine the flame fruit's magical heat into fire mead. *'Found in Asgard (only on or around Mount Skuldrr); Price 5 gold/fruit; Special Effects 2d6 minutes Rugged Northerner as the feat;' DCs' Arcana 16, Nature 16, Survival - These incredibly sweet, tiny grapes are the culmination of the Starfield family's agricultural ingenuity. While delicious for eating, their primary use is in vinification. Two of the finest and most famous wines in the world—Alvae wine, and Starfield mead, come from these exquisite grapes. *'Found in' Arcadia; Price 6 gold/bunch; DCs Nature 12, Survival 14 These small, orange berries are edible, although only the brave or foolish eat them. They have a sweet taste at first, and a chewy, seed-laden texture. However, kept in the mouth for more than a brief moment, they turn on their eater with a sourness to make a grown man shudder. Grabbing handfuls of Tyrsberries and stuffing them into one's mouth is a popular test of mental and physical fortitude. The longer you can chew the berries, the more prowess you display. Tyrsberries originate in Arcadia, however, they were brought over to the Free Wastes by old Arcadian refugees fleeing from the onslaught of the Xilosian Empire. *'Found in' Arcadia, Free Wastes; Price 3 gold/bunch; Special Effects consumer must make a Fortitude or Will save (DC 10 + 1 for every round the grapes are chewed) or become nauseated for one round; DCs Nature 8, Survival 10 Herbs Often found in tombs, ruins, and caves; this inedible dark green moss is known for its acrid smell and its strange, claw-like growth patterns, which seem to creep up stone walls in dark, moist areas. Despite is unpleasant aesthetics, the creeper moss is useful for apothecaries, as when ground by mortar and pestle it produces a potent sterilizing sap, giving a +2 alchemical bonus to Heal checks made to treat open wounds. *'Found in 'Altaria, Arcadia, Gregoria; Price Not typically sold, is common; DCs Nature 10, Survival 8 Often planted in graveyards, knellweed is a tough, scraggly plant with a large, dark-grey flower. While the plant itself is unattractive, its white pollen is of special interest. When burned, the pollen produces a thick black smoke, and a smell which the living find unpleasant, but Spirits find almost unbearable. As a standard action, you may toss a handful of knellweed pollen into an adjacent fire source. A Spirit who comes within 30 feet of the burning pollen must succeed a DC 13 Fortitude save or become nauseated as long as it remains in the smoke, and for 1d3 rounds after. This bypasses the Spirit's immunity to effects that require a Fortitude save. It is a common practice to throw the pollen into a lit torch, producing a sort of portable circle against Spirits. *'Found in' Arcadia, Asgard, Free Wastes, Northern and Southern Nied; Price 25 gold for a handful of pollen; DCs Nature 14, Survival 16, Religion 14 Category:Goods and Services